This invention relates to an Improved Golf Ball structured primarily for the putting aspect of the golf game.
The game of golf has consumed the weekends and passions of millions of people worldwide for many years, and increasingly so in recent years as its popularity has soared. The reasons for its popularity are legion, and include the beautiful settings in which it is played, the opportunity for leisurely exercise, companionship, and the elusive satisfaction of successfully navigating a small white ball several hundred yards from a golf tee into a small hole, using just a few strokes of a golf club.
While many people spend a great deal of time perfecting their tee shots, hoping to add distance to their drives, it is the putting stroke which usually determines the ultimate success of a golfer. Putting is an uncertain, uncontrolled, and intimidating demand in the game of golf. The reward from putting is often inconsistent with the overall skill and efforts of the player.
Conventional golf balls are engineered for flight, distance, spin and special feel and impact effect. Current balls are designed for their aerodynamic characteristics. They are great for that. But what about putting? They are not designed or engineered for putting. They are not truely putting compatable.
In using this "aerodyanmic" ball on the "green" for putting, certain difficulties arise due to its light weight and sculptured designs and dimples on the cover. The grass interacts with the rolling ball. The blades of grass catching on the edges of the high spots of the dimples, have a tendency to significantly divert and detour the rolling ball.
The player has no control or recourse to the interaction of the grass with the moving ball. The player spends a great deal of time and mental energy assessing the possible course the ball will take to arrive at the hole. The player strokes the ball and holds his breath, hoping the ball will get in the cup. Good luck. Most of the time the ball will move at the discretion of the grass, and not usually, where the player had planned it. Putting is the big flaw in the golf game. It is an arbitrary imposition on the player, requiring him to accomplish something over which he has no full control. Thus, the player is often punished over something he could not avoid. Putting should be directly commensurate with the player's skill.